gamingaddictextremefandomcom-20200214-history
The Future
The Future in the original FusionFall game was removed as of February 16th, 2011. In exchange, the tutorial/early levels of the game took place in the Academy. However, it is confirmed that the Future will be in FusionFall Legacy. It is unknown what will happen to the Academy. Description The Future is a dark, apocalyptic time period where the War against Fuse has been unsuccessful so far resulting in Fuse nearly conquering the Cartoon Network Universe. Planet Fusion (sometimes referred to as Fuse Planet), is much closer to the Earth in this time period than it is in The Past. What was once a large world for the Player to explore is now thinned down to a small section of the Suburbs. All of the other areas found in the Past have been swallowed/flooded by the sea, which is now entirely Fusion Matter. The only areas left now are islands in the Fusion Matter Sea , connected to each other with wooden bridges. What once was a diverse and colorful sky that resembled a normal Earth sky, is now a green tinted atmosphere that only shows how much closer Fuse is to winning the war. Various characters in the game seem to beginning to lose hope, as more and more CN Characters are lost to the War, but they are still trying as hard as possible to win the war. In the previous FusionFall game, the Past was filled with diverse opportunities and the Future limited the Player to allow them to adjust to the game. The Future only had two Main Hub Areas, which were located in Sector V and Peach Creek Commons. The Transportation Systems (excluding walking and Vehicles) included: KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and Monkey Skyway Agents. The previous game's Future included (excluding the Tutorial) Five Accessible Infected Zones, Three Fusion Lairs, and Eight Areas in the Future. Beginnings (Original FusionFall) The beginning of the original FusionFall starts with Dexter, from ''Dexter's Laboratory'', thanking the Player for participating in his Time Traveling Experiment. This Dexter looks much older than his Television counterpart, as do many of the FusionFall characters. Before continuing, the Player designs their Avatar and creates an In-Game Name for their character. Continuing to explain his experiment, the Player notices Dee Dee creeping around in the background as well as hearing her tinker with various things while she giggles. When Dexter begins the experiment, he realizes what Dee Dee had done but was too late to stop the Player from Traveling. Soon enough, the Player arrives in the Future. Landing in Tech Square, the Player contacted by Computress who noticed the Time Machine reentering the Time-Line. Contacting the nearby CN Characters, Computress quickly informs the Player of what was happening and why the Future was in such a state. The Past Tech Square could be described as the cradle of technology and knowledge where Boy-Geniuses Dexter and Mandark rival each other. The Future Tech Square, however, looked somewhere between a battlefield of destruction and apocalyptic decay. Arrive just in time, Ben Tennyson and Numbuh Five arrive to the Player to help guide them in person. They teach the Player how to Move, Jump, Move the Camera, and Attack. This fully begins the Tutorial and the Player moves through the destroyed Tech Square to see more and more CN Heroes defending this last piece of the Downtown Area. The Player is given the Lightning Gun Rifle which the Player used until obtaining another weapon later in the game. After fighting three Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus, the Player will then be asked to complete two Tutorial Missions, the first of which is for Numbuh Two. When the Player completes this mission, they are given a second mission which will result in them arrive at the end of the Tutorial and having their first encounter of a Fusion, Fusion Buttercup. After defeating her, the Player received their first Nano - The Buttercup Nano. When the Player leaves the Fusion Lair, the Player will land on top of Dexter's House where a Tech Wing is blocking the way of the Player's path. Using the Stun Ability from the Buttercup Nano, the Player is able to advance to the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Barely surviving the escape of Tech Square, the Player watches as it sinks into the Fusion Matter Sea with the unsaid but understood idea that many Heroes were lost in this battle. These CN Characters include: * Blossom * Bubbles * Numbuh One * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Larry 3000 This concludes the Tutorial for the Player, which then lands the Player in Sector V where the Future Storyline truly begins. Areas (Original FusionFall) In the Future, there are Nine Areas total but only Eight of which are apart of the Open World Future Area the Player could explore. * Tech Square (Tutorial Only - Destroyed by Fuse) 1 * Sector V 1 * Pokey Oaks North 2 * Pokey Oaks South 2 * Genius Grove 2 * Peach Creek Commons 3 * Candy Cove 3 * Peach Creek Estates 3 * Goat's Junk Yard 4 Infected Zones (Original FusionFall) In the Future, there were Six Infected Zones but only Five of which were apart of the Open World Future Area the Player could explore. * Infected Zone - Located in Tech Square, this Infected Zone is only accessible during the Tutorial. Located inside is Lair of Fusion Buttercup which once defeated, the Player gains the Buttercup Nano. * KND Training Area - Located in Sector V, this Infected Zone is the only Infected Zone that appears in the Future but not in the Past. It is a way to show that Fuse has caused damage over time if the Player had not realized yet. Located inside is Lair of Fusion Numbuh Two which once defeated, the Player receives the Numbuh Two Nano. * Pokey Oaks Junior High - Located in Pokey Oaks North, this Infected Zone has two missions located within. Located inside is Fusion Eddy which once defeated, the Player receives the Eddy Nano. * Mandark's House - Located in Genius Grove, this Infected area is a quiet, platform Infected Zone. There are no Fusion Lairs located here. * Delightful Developments - Located in Peach Creek Estates, this Infected Zone was where Father originally planned to build his new house. (In FusionFall Legacy, it is unknown what the backstory of this area will be now that Father will be found in Hookslice Hills) Located inside is the Lair of Fusion Eduardo which once defeated, the Player receives the last Nano of the Future - The Eduardo Nano. * Megas' Last Stand - Located in Goat's Junk Yard, this Infected Zone is one of the few Infected Zones to have free roaming Fusion Monsters. This area has not changed much between the Past and Future, however Megas' Fusion Prison has only gotten worse. There are no Fusion Lairs located Here. NPC's: Non-Playable Characters (Original FusionFall) Main CN Characters: * Ben Tennyson (Tech Square) * Bobo Haha (Pokey Oaks) * Buttercup (Pokey Oaks North) * Computress (Sector V) * Dexter (Tech Square) * Eddy (Peach Creek Commons) * Eduardo (Peach Creek Commons) * Mandark (Peach Creek Estates) * Numbuh Five (Pokey Oaks North) * Numbuh Two (Sector V) * Samurai Jack (Peach Creek Estates) * Vilgax (Genius Grove) Mentioned/Show in Other Ways * Ben Tennyson - Seen and Intractable in the Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square * Blossom - Seen in the Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square * Bubbles - Seen in the Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square * Coco - Fate Unknown; Coco's Eggs were still found in the Future so it is possible Coco is still alive * Dee Dee - Located in her and Dexter's old home in Genius Grove * Dexter - Seen and Spoken to in Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square * Grim - Fate Unknown; Resurrect ‘Ems still Exist so possible still Alive * Gwen Tennyson - Mentioned; Perished in an Unknown Location * Jake - Located in Sector V at Hero Square as a Jump Pad * Larry 3000 - Seen in the Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square; Head can be found in Goat's Junk Yard Infected Zone, Megas' Last Stand; His Head is used in the Second Time Machine created to send the Player back to the Past * Numbuh One - Seen in the Tutorial; Perished in Tech Square * Rex - Transformed into the Rex Ride as he drives around Pokey Oaks * Agent Six - Mentioned; Perished in an Unknown Location Special Event NPC's: Birthday Bash * Alan * Albedo * V.V. Argost * Ben Tennyson as Echo Echo and Alien X * Candy Wife * Chowder * Chupacabra * Doc Saturday * Drew Saturday * Fiskerton * Flapjack * Fred Fredburger * Jeff * Johnny Bravo * Major Glory * Megawhatt * Puckerberry Overlord * Shnitzel * Ship * TOM * Zak Saturday Cats and Dogs Event * Agent K9 Halloween * Dracula Thanksgiving * V.V. Argost Trivia *While the Future was removed from the Original Game, the Future will be located FusionFall Legacy. This has been confirmed in Developer's Blog Forum Post. *While the Future has been confirmed, the only areas that have been shown are Sector V. It is also unknown if it will be: the same Future areas, less areas, different areas, or more areas. Only time will tell. *While Candy Cove is located in the Future, the Sweet Revenge Infected Zone is not located here due to the Fusion Matter Sea engulfing the Ship. This suggests that of the areas located in the Future, the Sweet Revenge was one of the earliest in this part of the Suburbs. Category:Areas